Universal Dragonslayer
by dragonSlayers99
Summary: Lissanna comes back from Edolas and Lucy is left out. She's not left out for a couple of days, not months, but three years! Warning heavy language in this so don't complain if there is more than you expected. Can't say much more without spoiling.


**Me: Hello again!**

 **Lucy: Slayers, your back!**

 **Me: Yup and hopefully this time I will stay back.**

 **Lucy: So what do we have here?**

 **Me: Another story… I am sorry Lucy.**

 **Lucy: Why?**

 **Me: I would tell you but then it would ruin the whole story**

 **Natsu: Then lets get to the story already!**

 **Happy: Aye**

 **Cana: The slayer of 99 dragons does not story own…**

 **Me: Alright everyone back… I just wanted it to be Lucy and me… *starts glaring at Natsu***

 ***Everyone retreats back to wherever they come from.***

 **Me: Finally, so Luc- Where did you go?**

 **CHAPTER 1: The beginning of the end**

 **" " - talking**

 **' ' -thoughts**

 ** _Italics_** **\- flashback**

 **normal text - normal**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey Mira," I waved standing precariously the stool, while leaning over the bar trying to grab the white haired bartender's attention. "Mira!" My voice took on a whiny edge.

"What, Lucy?" Mira said rather harshly whipping her head around causing her hair to flow in the sudden wind, as she stopped wiping the already clean Oakwood bar counters.

"May I please have a chocolate milkshake," I begged as I put emphasis on the please, while giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," She said, rolling her eyes before stomping away in a huff. She returned and slammed the milkshake on the counter, threating to make it spill. Before I could ask for a straw she struck up a conversation with Cana.

'Yes, this is how the 'famous' fairy Tail has been treating me ever since Lissanna came back from the 'dead' or as I call it (by its rightful name) Edols. Either people ignore me or they act rude and mean. The only exceptions are Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and the Exceeds. I can understand celebrating for a week, hell this is fairy tail I can accept 3 months but 3 years on the other hand?! Unacceptable!' I raged silently in my mind.

"Lucy," Natsu's stern voice cut through my fog of thoughts. I was so enjoyed over him actually noticing me that I did not hear the seriousness tone in his voice, nor did I realize he did not use my nickname either.

I barely stopped myself from jumping up and flinging myself into his arms. I turned to my pyromaniac friend and responded, "Yeah, Natsu?" All with a strait face.

His onyx eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones as if he were viewing my soul. I got the shivers of premonition as Natsu said rather rudely, "Lucy you're out." I noticed that Lissanna hung unto his arm like a love-sick puppy and she smirked at my confusion. What did he mean by 'You're out'. Gray and Erza stood behind them with stone cold expressions locked on their faces, showing no mercy.

"I-I-I'm confused," I stammered out trying to grasp what was going on, I was a bit worried from the way they were acting. Smirking, cold expressions, rude speaking, all of this spelt trouble.

"Bitch please," Lissanna said detaching herself from Natsu and making her way to me, the smirk on her face widening into a devilish grin. "You're not that dense slut." When she said slut she spat in my face.

As I wiped Lissanna's spit from off my face, Erza ran out of patience, "You're out of Team Natsu," Erza explained.

"Why?" I asked feeling the now familiar sting of tears prickle in my eyes. I rapidly blinked to hold them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of them.

"It's simple slut. You were just a replacement for me!" Lissanna sneered happily. " you're annoying and clingy. Did you really think that Fairy Tail's strongest team would want you? Hell, even Happy's stronger then you!"

"Natsu? Is this true?" I turned to him, trusting him to make me feel better, to say 'Nah Luce we're just kidding!' This had to be a prank!

Instead he replied, "Yeah Lucy. You're always worrying about your rent and always making others come to save you," He glared at me with his once kind eyes now clouded over with anger. "And you always hide behind your weak-ass spirits."

'Is this true?' I asked myself. I wanted to break down, to cry out my heart. Tear it out and stab it. All of that would be less painful then this. By now the guild was silent. I clenched my hands so hard I was sure they were bleeding, "Okay, I understand." I said softly before running out of the guild. 'They wont see me cry! I wont give them that satisfaction!'

I ran down the streets of Magnolia, tears clouding my vision. I tripped so many times I lost count. Finally returning home, I patched up my bloody knees, and hands before I fell on my bed completely exhausted from the scaring day.

 **Ooo000ooo**

"Lushy." a familiar voice called to me from the fog called sleep. I stirred uneasy, not willing to wake up. The voice called again," Lushy~ Wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes to a sea of blue.

"Wha-?" I asked, my brain slowly beginning to work. My room didn't have any blue to it. The blue sea began to take the shape of a cat and I realized it was my feline friend. I blinked my puffy, no doubt red eyes, as my brain began to recall the previous day's events. "Oh, Happy what will I do?" I said sadly, as I hugged him close to my chest.

I heard him sniffle before he responded with a heartbreaking voice, "Lushy… You have to go." He sniffled and hiccuped before he went on, "It's Natsu, he's, he's coming." Happy buried his face into my blanket before his muffled voice continued, "He's going to, to burn down your home!" Happy finally broke down in large sobs, and I knew he wasn't going to be giving me any more details.

'Why?' I questioned myself. ' What do I do, is the better question.' I sat there stunned as I went through my options. I finally came to a decision as I pulled out a golden key. I wasn't going to lose my precious mementos. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

With a puff of pink smoke, Virgo appeared in her signature maid outfit. She bowed low to me and spoke, "Punishment time?"

I scoffed before I said anything, " NO!" I gestured to the room around me, "Can you please pack my room, I'm leaving Magnolia," I thought for a moment, "Edit that. Can you also store it in the spirit world for me?" Virgo thought for a moment before nodding, She looked solemn, as she begin to disappear with items and reappearing for more. I turned to the bathroom to get ready for the long day today was bound to be.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Lucy enter the guild silently hoping to not draw attention to herself, which she didn't expect either way. What Lucy didn't expect is the iron-dragon slayer to immediately identify her scent and alert the blue-haired bookworm of her presence. Lucy edged around the room until she got to the bar. Her suspicious behavior alerted Levy that something was up. Normally Lucy would just waltz in hoping for someone to notice her. Levy watched her walk up to the bar and gain Mira's attention.

"Mira?" Lucy said to the white-hair bar-maiden. When Mira turned to Lucy, she continued. "Where is the master, Mira?" Lucy had a mission and she wasn't going to back down!

Mira glared at the busty female when she growled out her answer, "In his office."

Levy tugged at Gajeel's arm, silently demanding him to tell her what they were talking about. Gajeel leaned down to whisper in the book worm's ear, "Bunny-girl wants to see the master about something."

Levy scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, 'why would she want to see the master?' She asked herself trying to put together the pieces. Levy slowly got up as Lucy began to climb the stairs. She motioned to Gajeel telling him that she's following her.

When Lucy got to the top of the stairs, she followed the hall until she got to the Master's office. She stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly on the wood. "Master, I need to talk to you."

Levy stopped at the end of the hall way staying just out of Lucy's vision, when the Master opened the door and said, "Come in my child, tell me what's on your mind."

Levy crept in closer hoping to hear every word for herself, and not to relay on the iron dragon slayer's hearing.

Lucy walked into the master's cluttered office, nervous of the task at hand. " Master," she began, "I wish to leave Fairy Tail."

 **Ooo000ooo**

 **Natsu: That was mean! You made it a cliff hanger! I would never be that mean to Luce either!**

 **Lucy: yeah, he wouldn't!**

 **Slayers: Well, I'm the author and I'll do what I want!**

 **Erza: Do you own Fairy Tail?**

 **Slayers: *sulks* No… *Suddenly perks up* But if I did I would make Natsu and Lucy get together!**

 **Mirajane: Oh yeah! *high fives Slayers***

 **Slayers: *high fives Mirajane back***

 **Lucy And Natsu: *blushes and stammers***

 **Gray: *talks over their babbling* aww~ Their blushing!**

 **Lucy and Natsu: Are not!**

 **Juvia: Juvia agree with her Gray-sama.**

 **Natsu: Humph *crosses arms and turns away***

 **Slayers: Stay in touch for Chapter 2!**

 **All but Erza: BYE!**

 **Slayers: *laughs evilly* for now…**

 **Erza: *thinking* you know…. *summons sword and points it at Slayers' neck* I want more… *glares* write more!**

 **Me *immediately runs to laptop* Yes Ma'am! *frantically spurts out Ideas***

 **Ooo000ooo**

Lucy walked into the master's cluttered office, nervous of the task at hand. " Master," she began, "I wish to leave Fairy Tail."

Levy gasped outside as she heard what her friend said. Her eyes started leaking salty droplets and as she realized what they were, she was pulled into a warm embrace.

Gajeel had silently walked up the steps when he had smelled the scent of tears. He had found Levy at the door of Master's office tears streaming down her stricken face. Before he could stop himself, he was at her side hugging her. Levy looked up at the man who once seemed scary to her, before she buried her face into his chest trying to conceal her pain.

Master was a stricken as Levy was, why would his child, who lost her parents at a young age, want to leave? "Why, my child?" He wasn't crying but he knew he would be soon.

Lucy took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "I wish to train, I want to prove the guild wrong. I want to prove Natsu wrong." As she spoke her voice faded, so by the time the last sentence was uttered, she was whispering. She looked at the oak wood floors, studying the patterns, while avoiding the Master's gaze.

'Ah, that's why.' The master thought, leaving a small bubble of silence in the air. 'I must not stand in her way. After all a parent can do only so much.' Lucy squirmed a bit, uncomfortable in the silence, which drew master's attention away from his thoughts and unto the blonde. He coughed and asked her the much dreaded question. "How long will you be gone?"

Lucy continued to eye the designs in the floor boards as she answered, "I'm not sure." It was impossible to know.

As Master walked out from behind the desk and navigated through the mess of stacks of papers, he begged what ever force that controlled fate. 'Please let my child come back, don't let her leave our family forever.' He grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and spoke aloud. "Tolle hanc , et nota esse removere viventes . Meorum ne dederis ultra pati ." As he spoke the last phrase, Lucy's mark shimmered away.

Salty tears rolled down Lucy's face when she saw the missing mark on her hand. She looked up into Makorav's sad face and opened her mouth to say thank you, but before she could say anything Makorav spoke.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." Makorav looked into Lucy's eyes holding her attention until he finished speaking. "Now you may go, if you so wish to." He spoke softly.

Lucy reached into her bag that was slung across her shoulder. "Give these to those who they are addressed to." she spoke just as softy. She turned around and stopped, facing the door. "Good bye, Master." And with those three words she left Makorav's office.

Immediately, Levy sprang from Gajeel's arm and launched herself into Lucy's. "WHY!~" she wailed making Lucy flinch from the volume.

'If anyone noticed me of course it'd be Levy!' Lucy thought to herself wrapping her arms around Levy 's shaking form. "Shh shh, it'll be alright. I'll be back." Lucy wasn't sure if her words were correct but she hoped they'd be. Fairy tail was her family after all! She then frowned thinking of the key word in that sentence. Was. She then shook her head trying to stay cheerful for Levy 's sake.

"You better!" Levy demanding shouting. "And I want letters every day!" Levy was barely shaking now. She wasn't in mass hysteria anymore.

Lucy hugged her reassuringly. "Of course I will. And I'll send them when ever I can." Lucy looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost around the time that Natsu and Lissanna came stalking into the guild. "Levy, I gotta go. HE will be here soon an I want to go before that.

Levy nodded understanding perfectly who she meant. "Ok, but please come back, for me at least." She sniffed slightly holding her head high trying not to cry.

"Of course I will," Lucy tried to smile but only managed a small one. She then turned to Gajeel. "Take care of her for me" she said seriously before winking. The wink caused both Gajeel and Levy to blush and stutter. Lucy chuckled slightly and turned to leave.

Gajeel finally found his voice and called to the blonde. "Take care of yourself bunny-girl. Gihi." Lucy nodded her head and went to take a step. "And be sure to fight me when you come back."

Lucy nodded one more time and separated from them. Gajeel and Levy went down stairs while Lucy lingered at the balcony on the second floor. She looked down on the rowdy guild knowing that she'll miss them. There were just so many memories. "I guess it's time." She said to herself, putting the memories back into the box in her mind for later viewing.

Lucy made her way down the stairs dodging rouge chairs and beer mugs. She walked right in the middle of the fight. The fight did not stop. She continue to dodge the flying missiles of every day objects, as she fought her way to the guild hall doors. She knew no body was paying attention to her, but she spoke the one word softly anyway, "bye."

She pushed open the guild's doors for what could be the last time forever. She stepped outside and froze. She wasn't quick enough. HE was here. Walking up to the guild. And SHE was with him.

"Too bad the snobby bitch wasn't home!" Lissanna was talking to Natsu.

"Yeah," Natsu´s rough voice replied. "I wanted to hear that weakling scream out in pain!" The two laughed loudly.

"Shit," Lucy swore softly to herself looking for an escape route. Natsu's head snapped up at the sound. 'Shit, forgot about his hearing!' Lucy yelled in her head. 'I can't let them see me as a wimp. Don't let them know that I knew exactly what happened.' Lucy put on a fake smile, putting the hand, now void of the guild mark, behind her back.

Natsu nudged Lissanna getting her attention,and immediately her eyes fell on the blonde. "Lookie here Natsie!" Lissanna tugged on Natsu's arms. "The little slut came to us!" Lissanna giggled.

Lucy found herself giggling with Lissanna. 'I won't ever have to deal with this again!' The thought struck her and suddenly her smile was real. 'If I do come back, I'll be stronger then them. I'll be stronger then even Erza!' Lucy made her goal in her head.

Lissanna frowned, seeing that her insults weren't affecting her target. She turned to the Dragonslayer besides her, and whined," Natsu, the little slut is smiling." Lissanna's pout turned into a mean sneer. "Make her scream." Her voice turned dark, as Natsu stepped away from her.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Lucy said in her head as she backed up against the closed guild's doors.

"Sure thing, Lis." Natsu gave Lissanna the goofy smile that he used to give Lucy, and Lucy's heart twang at the memory. Natsu then turned to Lucy as the smile fell from it's place and an evil smirk took it. He raised his right hand and lit it on fire, Lucy's eyes widen.

What if i ended the chapter here? lol.

'He wouldn't.' Lucy spoke in her head, her eyes on the fire. Natsu took another step towards her, 'He really is.' Even her thoughts had sadness and despair laced in every word.

"Where are you going?" Natsu smirked at Lucy mockingly, as he suddenly reached out with his burning hand. His hand wrapped around Lucy's right arm.

As the scent of burning flesh filled the air, Lucy screamed in pain. Tears filled her vision as she tried to wrench her arm away from Natsu, but to no avail. Lucy did the first thing that came to her mind. Lucy's left hand came up and slapped Natsu's cheek with such a force that he let go and his fire sputtered out. Lucy didn't wait for Natsu to respond, she pushed him away and ran. She ran into the forest beside the guild. She ran hard and fast. She did not look back.

Natsu held his hand over his cheek, watching his Luce run away. 'Did she just slap me?' He thought to myself. Natsu rubbed his sore cheek, looking around, feeling like he just woke up.

"Wahaha, you burned her good!" Lissanna's loud mocking voice brought Natsu out of his head. "Did you see her hand? That bitch is finally gone! Yes! Hahaha" Lissanna continued to laugh.

Natsu head was spinning with questions, 'Lucy slapped ME. Why? She ran away. Why? Who did I burn? Why did I burn them? Who is a bitch? Why are they a bitch? Who's hand is Lissanna talking about?' As these thoughts circled around in his head, a splitting headache began to bite him. 'WHY AM I THINKING SO MUCH!' Natsu screamed in his head, making the headache worse. 'Great, a headache and my cheek hurts.' He thought bitterly, before speaking outloud to Lissanna," Who did I burn again?"

Lissanna looked at him disbelieving, "She could not have slapped you that hard." Lissanna stared at Natsu's blank expression. "I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be this stupid. You burned that slut."

He still did not know who she was talking about, and seeing that she wasn't going to go on unless he pushed her to. So he did. "Who?" Natsu repeated.

"Oh my gosh. Your so stupid!" Lissanna screeched at him, but she continues on anyway, "Don't you remember that bitch, Lucy? That slutty wimp who left the guild? Ringing any-" She didn't get to finish. Natsu's anger just flared up.

He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her through the guild doors. She fell to the floor in a heap. "Don't you dare, EVER, call Luce a slut again!" Natsu yelled angerily. Everyone in the guild flinched back from the voice, but he didn't care. "Don't call her slutty, don't call her a bitch, don't call her anything mean! Don't you dare lie either! Luce wouldn't leave the guild!" His hands were clenched, shaking, at his side.

Happy flew into Natsu's chest and his hands moved of their own accord. They wrapped around his blue furred partner, hugging him to his chest. "Natsu your back!" The exceed sobbed, making Natsu's shirt wet. He pat his head trying to soothe him.

'What does he mean by back?' Natsu wondered to himself. 'That doesn't matter, what matters is Luce.' Natsu focused back into real life. "Hey bud. Did Luce go on a mission? Why didn't she take us?" He tried to keep the tone light. "Hasn't she learned that she's suppose to take us with?" Natsu joked, not noticing how Happy sobbed harder. Neither did he notice the guild's atmosphere shifting from tensed to confused.

Levy was buried in Gajeel's arms, her small form shaking. Gajeel was glaring at Natsu from across the guild, as he held his bookworm, trying to shelter her from the evils of the world. Behind Levy and Gajeel stood two blue haired girls. Wendy was being held by Juvia in the same manner as Gajeel was doing with Levy.

When Happy didn't respond to Natsu's questions, Natsu pulled Happy away from his chest. "Why aren't you answering me? Happy. Tell me what's wrong with Lucy!" He demanded.

Happy's watery eyes looked into Natsu's eyes and sniffed. "Natsu." He said slowly. "Lucy left because of you. She left." Happy spoke in a whisper. Natsu was shocked. What could he have done to make her leave? Natsu sank to his knees, his grip on Happy loosening. Natsu's chest constricted, as a tingling feeling filled his eyes. Natsu was confused. What was this feeling?

Suddenly Happy was angry. "YOU KICKED HER FROM THE TEAM! YOU BURNED DOWN HER HOUSE! YOU WERE MEAN TO HER! YOU CALLED HER NAMES! YOU DID! YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Happy shouted out of character. He was looking down at the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. "You were her friend, and you abandoned her..." He added. Natsu felt as if his partner had drove a stake through his heart.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could utter a word, Gramps voice filled the guild hall.

"Listen up you brats!" He spoke in a loud voice that did not fit his small frame. "We lost one of our own family today! This was her decision but each of you influenced it. She left some of us letters and it is up to those who it is addressed to on whether or not they will share the information enclosed."

Everyone in the guild looked around, who had left them? Lissanna scowled at her crumbling kingdom. The rest of the guild took note of the lack of light from a blonde haired celestial spirit mage. Could she have been the one to leave? But it was Lucy, surely she wouldn't, would she? These kinds of thoughts raced through each guild member's heads. Eventually one thought came to each and every one of their heads. What would have caused her to leave her family? This caused them to recalled how they had treated her in the past years.

Many were stunned. One of these stunned mages were none other than a white haired take over mage who manned the bar. Mira leaned heavily recalling how she would purposely ignore Lucy's requests. How she would snicker each time Lucy would fall off the bar stool trying to gain Mira's attention. Mira thought about how each times Lucy would come back from a mission hurt, Mira had hoped that the blonde would die! Where did those thoughts come from!? Mira breathed heavily as so many memories whirled in her mind, breaking her soul. 'When did i get so heartless?' She thought to herself.

Gramps voice broke the guild members from their thoughts. He held out one letter as he spoke three names. "Happy." The mentioned exceed stiffened. He had a letter! "Carla." The white she-cat stiffened just as the blue exceed relaxed. "Pantherlily." Carla tried to sink into the shadow. She couldn't cry here, she couldn't let the same guild members who hurt her friend she her go weak, just because she got a letter. Pantherlily stiffened as his name was called. He gulped.

Happy cast his wing magic as he flew up to obtain the letter addressed to the exceeds. The guild waited with baited breath as Lissanna sat moodily on the ground where Natsu had thrown her. Like seriously, even though she was gone, that blonde bitch was still getting all the attention! The youngest take-over mage was upset. Nobody cared that she now had a splitting headache because her head had hit the floor when Natsu had gotten angry. 'Did my spell wear off' she though as she got up and tried to slip into the shadows.

The Exceeds gave the letter a quick look through before nodding at each other. Happy stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"My dearest friends,

I'm sorry that i had to leave. You knew what was going on, and yet you stayed by my side through it all. You are the truest friends anyone could ask for. I honestly do not know if I'll be back, I do know that, as far and long as i travel, and in all of my years I could never and will never forget you.

My dear Carla. Give Happy a chance, he really loves you, and I know he'll take care of you, despite his parentage. He is loyal and loving, and I only want the best for you guys. I really want to thank you for helping me pick myself back up every time I failed, or fell down. Thank you so much for watching over Wendy and then me, for taking me under your caring wing, when all others rejected me. I will always love you. Good bye, Carla.

My strong Pantherlilly. You are the strongest exceed that I know. Sorry Happy, but your strengths are elsewhere. Pantherlily, thank you so much for helping me with those fighting lessons. You helped me stay alive. You helped my strenghthen my outer core when my inner was so weak. I know that I still am weak, but that is ok. It's why I left. Fairy Tail doesn't need someone like me dragging them down. I'll make sure to get really strong if I ever decide to come back. I don't think I will though. I will always be in your debt. Keep watch over Levy and her giant Teddy now that I can't. Thank you. Good bye Pantherlilly.

My happy Happy. I've known you and Natsu the longest out of anyone in this guild. I may not have known you long when I first connected with you, but as the years passed our bond just continued to strengthened. These past three years made it even stronger. You were my core. You kept me going. When I was on a mission about to die, I would think, 'I can't die yet, Happy is back home waiting for me to return to him.' You were my inspiration to stay alive. Not vengeance, but you. I love you Happy, just as if you were my own son. I know I can't claim you like that, but I love you like a mother would her son. Please watch over Natsu. Don't let him do anything reckless. Don't be sad. Don't shed any tears in my sake. Be happy that I'm out of my hell, and can start a new chapter in my life. If i ever visit Magnolia, I'll be sure to take you fishing. Good bye Happy.

Former Lucy of Fairy Tail"

At the end of reading the letter out loud, the whole guild was silently not daring to make a move. Happy tried to listen to Lucy's letter, but he just couldn't stop the tears from leaking onto his face. Pantherlilly was standing alone, stoic. While Carla Crossed her arms and turned away trying to keep the light blush on her cheeks hidden from the he-cat.

Macarov cleared his throat interrupting the silence of what seemed to be mourning of the still-living. "Levy" Macarov held out a letter in his hand, speaking the one word. Levy walked out of Gajeel's warm arms and went up to the bar to accept her letter. She didn't care if what was in it was something that was suppose to be only for her eyes. The guild needed to hear how Lucy was. They needed to know how much they broke their light. So Levy opened up the letter and began to read.

"My intelligent Levy.

If you don't already know, I promise under my title of celestral wizard to write to you every day. I'm not promising you will receive something every day. What I am promising is that when you get letters there will be one for you from every day we spend apart. I will continue to write the novel, and as I promised way back when I first met you, you will be the first to read it. If I ever return to Magnolia, I want to see you with Gajeel. Yes, I know you are probably reading this to the guild, and i bet my keys you are blushing too, but seriously Levy, you both like each other so get together. Don't let what happened to me, happen to you. You're not just my best friend. You are also my sister. I wish the best for you, and I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish that I could spend eternity with you, but alas, fate would not have it. You'll always be in my heart.

Lucy"

Levy was indeed blushing, as was a certain iron-dragon slayer trying to hide himself in a corner. Levy's face also had tears streaming down it, for she had thought of Lucy as a sister too. Lucy was one person who really understood her, each and every bit of her. Now it seemed as if Levy was alone again. Levy folded up the letter looking at the floor as she wiped away the tears on her face. If Lucy could do it then so could Levy! Levy sat down on a bar stool near where Juvia and Wendy were standing.

Macarov had tears on his face as he choked out the next name, "Gajeel."

Gajeel stepped out of the shadows cursing, "stupid Bunny-girl." Gajeel walked up to the guild master and snatched the letter out of his hand. Gajeel then walked back to his corner without another word. He'd see what Lucy had to say to him latter. He wasn't going to read her words to all these chumps who ignored her for 3 years!

Macarov looked around at the guild taking the damage they had only brought upon themselves. Many were like Mira, struggling to hold themselves up. Some were like happy and trying not to cry but failing miserably, and some were like Cana, who just freely but silently wailed in sadness. Macarov spoke the next name, the name feeling rough in his throat, "Juvia." The guild waited with baited breath. What would Lucy words say next?

Juvia carefully untangled herself from Wendy as she stepped up to the bar with careful and deliberate silent steps. Juvia silently and respectively grabbed the letter from the guild's master's hands and she turned to address the guild. "Juvia will read Juvia's letter when Juvia is alone." Then Juvia pocketed the letter and walked back to where she was standing before.

Macarov looked down at the 5 remaining letters before speaking a name, "Wendy." Wendy stepped past Juvia to accept her letter from her blonde friend, who she viewed as a sister.

After Wendy grabbed the letter she went back to Juvia. Wendy opened the letter and read through it, her face faded to a pasty white color, as if she had seen a horrible thing. Wendy sunk to her knees feeling numb, the letter slipping through her fingers. Juvia kneeled down and give Wendy a hug letting her know that she'd be alright. That she had someone there for her. Wendy whispered in Juvia's ear and Juvia motioned for Mira to come close to the two girls on the ground. Mira knelt by the two girls and Juvia whispered in her ear.

Mira nodded, picked up the letter, and began to read,

"My Dear Wendy,

I already miss you, even though that I haven't left yet. Just thinking about leaving makes me sad, but yet, it must happen. You were more then just a friend, you were my younger sister. We have been through so much together, and your magic has grown as well. It was wonderful to see you grow and mature. I'm sorry that I must cut our time short. Thank you so much for the last couple of years. Without you, I'd already be dead. Every deadly mission that I would take, every mission that I would return with bloody cuts and bruises, you and Levy would force your way up into my apartment and take care of me. Every time when I thought I was alone you'd walk in and made me think again. I don't know when I'll be back, but if you haven't outgrown tea parties, I promise to have one with you and Carla and anyone else you want to invite. I'll always love you as my sister, and I'll always miss you.

Former Lucy of Fairy Tail"

Mira was trembling as she finished Lucy's letter to Wendy, many other's in the guild were saddened upon hearing of Lucy's missions, but Natsu, He was distraught.

'She took dangerous missions alone, when she could have died! She came back bloodied and bruised, and I didn't notice, I didn't care if i did...' Natsu beat himself down.

Even though Wendy had already read the letter, hearing it read out loud, and seeing the guild's reaction, made Wendy cry even harder into Juvia's arms. Juvia tightened her hug on Wendy.

Macarov looked down at the four remaining letters thinking about who he would call next. He was sad that his child left and he was sad with his guild but he also felt as if this was karma. They just left a pure soul to rot, and she tried to live among the weeds, who were killing her from inside out. Macarov just hoped the brats learned their lesson and would treat their light better if she returned. He came to a decision and spoke the name.

"Mira."

Mira was stunned. SHE got a letter. After all she's done to make Lucy's life horrible, she still got a letter?! Mira walked up to the master, her legs shaky. Her trembling fingers reached out to grab the letter. Mira felt as if she should confess for what she'd done, so she decided to read hers out loud.

"Dear Mira,

I know I'll be gone long before you read this, and if your back to the Mira I knew before the Edolas trip you probably would feel bad. Whither you feel bad or not, I forgive you. You were like an older sister. You were my role model, even as a child alone in a giant mansion. I guess as you get older you got to find new role models every now and then, huh? I don't want to be someone who turned away from someone like me. I don't know what I did to make you hate me but what ever I did, I'm sorry. I know that I need to grow stronger, which is why I left. I would go days without food, barely making my rent. That must feel like nothing compared to some of the things you had to go through. Which is why I must go my own way now. I must make new friends, and maybe a new team. Maybe I'll come back. Maybe I wont, but there is one thing that will stay the same. I will always love you as my sister.

Lucy"

Mira had to choke out the last word. There were tears streaming down her face, and unto the letter. 'Lucy. She forgave me even though I don't deserve it. She never thought that I was bad, she thought she did something wrong. I'm terrible.' Mira thought trying to make sense of why she would deny someone as kind and loving a Lucy food, or even a smile!

"Erza" Macarov held out another letter for the red haired iron clad maiden.

Erza gulped and quickly obtained the letter, and opened it. She wanted to stay strong, for Lucy's sake. She began to read before Mira's behavior would affect her.

"Erza

Do you know how hard it is to write to your former team and family, not knowing if you'll see them again? Let me tell you it's hard. My goal is to be as strong as you. You are so tough and fearless. Only bestowing fear upon your enemies. Does that mean I am your enemy? I sat there right next to you for months waiting to be noticed, fearing you'd act like Mira if I approached you. I missed have girl talks about boys and underwear. I miss talking about different cakes on picnics in the middle of team missions. I guess you can only pull someone elses weight for so long. I'm sorry for being weak. Now you won't have to worry. This weakling is moving on and she'll get stronger. It's time that I take my own path and risks. My own adventure. I forgive you Erza. Don't stop being you. Eat cake, and live life happily. Have fun without me. Don't kill the boys either.

Lucy"

Despite Erza's efforts to stay strong, she had tears on her face. She had something to say before she broke down though. Even though Lucy said to Erza had to go against Lucy's wishes. "MIRA!" Erza yelled startling the crying white-haired bar maiden. "Cancel the last order of cakes!" She yelled, astounding the whole guild. Mira got up and wiped her tears, knowing why Erza asked what she asked. Mira went around the bar to do as Erza asked.

Erza knew that the guild was confused so she dramatically answered the question in everyone's head. "I refuse to eat cake until Lucy returns." Erza wiped at her tears angrily. Erza returned to her table and sat down angry with herself. She promised herself to have Lucy hit her when she returned. She refused to believe that Lucy wouldn't come back. She refused that Lucy would die. Erza would only accept that Lucy WILL be back.

Seeing that Erza was done with her part, the guild waited with bated breath to see who had the two remaining letters. Macaraov looked down and held out one speaking a name. "Gray."

Gray silently walked up to the letter. He stood there as he read. He didn't have tears on his face but he was breaking on the inside. His voice was rough as he spoke three words, "Tie Natsu up." He told Erza. Erza summoned the special fire dragon slayer proof rope custom made for tying up Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened and he tried to get away, but Erza had already pounced on the pinkette and had him pinned as she tied him up.

"LET ME GO!" Natsu screamed making the guild flinch at his loud yells. No one moved because Gray started to read out loud quietly. Natsu soon went quiet listening to Lucy's letter.

"Gray,

I remember my first day at Fairy Tail. Do you? You seemed to have forgotten about me, so you may have forgotten, but I haven't. You asked if you could barrow my underwear. It was quite awkward then, but as the days continued to be filled with you stripping and asking for underwear, I grew used to it. I adjusted from a quiet mansion to a rambunctious guild. You were like a brother to me. After I lost my mother and my father disowned me, Fairy Tail was my new family. Fairy Tail took me in, and you were my closest brother. I don't know how the guild will react when they find out that I'm gone, but if Natsu is anything like he used to be, he'll try to follow me. It might be too much to ask but, please, as my last wish. Please do what ever you have to. I don't want to be followed. Tie him up. Lock him up. Do what ever you can to stop him from following me. You have an amazing personality and spirit. Don't let any one take that away from you. I can't even begin to imagine who would threaten Fairy Tail, but still, protect your family. Continue to grow stronger. Maybe if I come back I'll fight you.

Bye.

Lucy"

Natsu struggled against the fireproof bonds. He hadn't even thought about following her till just now. Macarov held out the final letter and spoke. "Erza, will you read Natsu's letter out loud?" Gramps knew that Erza would be able to read it all the way through. Gramps also had a feeling that this one was a powerful letter. Powerful as in feelings, not magic.

Erza nodded and walked up to Natsu's letter. Natsu stopped struggling. He wanted to hear what Lucy wrote to him specifically.

"Dear Natsu,

I was sad when people began to forget about me. I wasn't sad when you forgot. I was devastated, broken. You were there for me so many times. You've done so many things for me. Bringing me to Fairy Tail, my new family, was just the first. Wait. The second. You saved me from the slave trader Bora. Over the time that I knew you, you have saved me time and time again. I blamed myself for the Phantom Lord incident, but you and all of Fairy Tail told me that one person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One's person's anger becomes everyone's anger, and one person's tears is everyone tears. What happened to that? I sat there in the corner crying everyday for a month straight while everyone partied and had fun, and were happy. I don't know when I started loving you, but I do know when it's a lost cause. I'll tell it to you straight out, just because you were my best friend. I'm not sure if I want to come back to Fairy Tail. Don't worry though. This so called weak girl, isn't as weak as everyone thinks anymore, and I'm gonna prove it. I'm tired of feeling unwanted, which is why I am leaving. Until next time. If it ever comes.

Lucy"

The guild was quiet not knowing what to do. Natsu was still before he began to struggle. He had to stop Lucy. He had to let her know that she IS wanted. That he loves her too. That he needs her, but no one dare moved to free him. They all wished to fulfill Lucy's request.

Even though it pained the guild the guild did not search for her. They drank and sobbed. The whole guild was depressed. Except for Lissanna who slipped out the door to report back to him.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Lucy's POV**

My arm felt as if it were still on fire. There were boils already beginning to form. I kept my left arm tucked against my chest, as I ran through the forest. My right arm scrambled to keep the trees from hitting my face. My vision was blurry with tears. I kept looking behind me waiting for him to come chasing after me to finish me off.

As my head was turned my right foot hit a pothole and twisted taking my whole body down. The world I saw tilted and blanked as I shut my eyes as I fell down hill. I rolled and rolled thinking that it would be my luck to roll off of a cliff before

SPLASH

I landed in a shallow pond my eyes still closed. Before I could lift even a muscle hands reached under me and lifted me up.

I stiffened, 'Oh, no! He found me!' The arms heat was so similar to the salmon haired dragonslayer, and yet it wasn't the same. He hadn't attacked me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see him if it was him.

"Tch. That boy needs a lesson in manners." A deep voice said that was definitely not Natsu's. My eyes snapped open. A bare-chested man with red fiery hair similar to Erza's held me. He inspected the arm that Natsu had burnt and I winced slightly. "Better get you to your mother." He said bringing sadness and confusion to me. Before I could tell him that my mother was dead He looked at me and gave me a smile, not any smile. The goofy smile that I fell in love with on a certain salmon haired boy. "By the way I'm Igneel."

 **Slayers: and that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Lucy: Now I know why you apologised at the beginning...**

 **Natsu: NO fair! How come Lucy gets to meet Igneel before I find him!**

 **Slayers: Cause its all part of my master plan.**

 **Lucy: When will chapter 2 come out...**

 **Natsu: Yeah! You left it at a cliff hanger!**

 **Slayers: honestly I have no idea. I have part of it written but there it have been taking a lot of time because I gotta draw out the OC's before I can describe them. I hope it wont be too long because I have this new app on my phone so every day I've been taking time out to type up a bit of every story.**

 **Natsu: And that includes A New Life?**

 **Happy: And bloody love?**

 **Mira: and there are rumors about you re making IT's All Your Fault!**

 **Slayers: yes, yes. And how did you know that I was thinking about doing that?!**

 **Mira: I know all! *Giggles***

 **Slayers: Well I gotta go so I can work on other chapters and stuff.**

 **Happy: So...**

 **Lucy: Please comment as you please.**

 **Mira: but please be nice and use constructive criticism.**

 **Lucy: Slayers almost cried when she got a mean comment on one of her stories**

 **Happy: and nice comments drives her to write quicker and more.**

 **Natsu: You can also check out Slayers other stories too~**

 **Slayers: Bye my beautiful readers!**


End file.
